Marcel's Sinnoh Adventure
by Porydactyl
Summary: After moving from the Unova region, 14 year old Marcel is about to set off on a Pokemon Journey in the Sinnoh region. Marcel has to find out that training is WAY harder than it looks, the hard way. His friends will also have to help him out and bail Marcel out of trouble in some cases... Will Marcel become succesful out in the training world, or will he fail before he even starts?
1. Decisions, Decisions

I've always wanted to become a Pokemon trainer ever since I was 8 years old. I was supposed to become a Pokemon trainer when I was 10, but that keeps getting delayed another year because of all the Team Plasma issuses in Unova.

The name's Marcel, 14 year old soon-to-be trainer. I live in the Unova region and i'm moving to Sinnoh becuase Unova has gotten 'Too dangerous for trainers with Team Plasma running around', but honestly, they don't seem that threatening to me. I haven't even gotten my starter Pokemon yet because of this!

At least being delayed in training has given me LOTS of time to think about my starter.

When I was 7, I asked my Mom if I could have a Larvitar. She immediatly declined because she knew the ferocious monster it would evolve into.

When I was 8, I asked my Dad for a Bagon. I thought he would say 'yes' since he owned a Salamence. He declined because he said it was 'tricky to raise'. I don't see how he's wrong though. He once let out his Salamence on a vacation to Almia. We are now currently banned from that region.

Whenever I ask my parents for a Pokemon though, they decline my evrey choice, and suggest a babyish Pokemon.

"Jigglypuff are nice Pokemon. They float like a balloon and can help you sleep!" my mom exlaimed. "But I want a Pokemon that can be dangerous! Not a balloon I can carry around!" I shot back.

At least when I asked my Dad for a Pokemon, he wouldn't suggest a babyish Pokemon. But they were Pokemon I generally didn't like. Or creeped my out. "How about a Paras? If you get sick, it's spores can cure it!" my dad said proudly. "You know i'm terrified of Paras after that incident in Johto!" When I was 7, we were visiting Johto, and visiting National Park. The Bug catching contest was taking place, and a trainer who caught a whole bunch of Paras let them loose. Since I was eating a hot dog. All the Paras attacked me and ate the hot dog. I've hated Paras for that reason.

I decided to pull a joke on my parents by saying I wanted my starter to be a Weedle. They even declined THAT for a starter! "Don't you know how poisonous those things are!? You could get badly poisoned from them!" my Mom scolded. By that point, I just thought they didn't want me leaving for a journey.

Even now, I still have no idea what my starter is going to be. I could probably think of something on the ship to Sinnoh.

-.-.-

"The ship to Canalave City is now departing!" the Captain of the ship yelled before he got back on board.

Moving to Sinnoh probably wont be so bad. It's where I finally start my Pokemon journey! We already bought a house in Jubilife City, and I hear it's where the latest Poketch models are made.

As Virbank City faded away from my eyesight, I decided to look around the ship to see if I could get an idea for my starter.

Some guy had a Magmotar and Dodrio. Magby were pretty cool Pokemon. Some girl who I assumed was from Kalos had a Gallade and a Kangaskhan. I think the girl's name was 'Coss-' something. Ralts weren't too bad, and my parents had alreay declined Kangaskhan. I saw some kid with a Charmeleon, but Charmander were rare.  
I actually considered getting a Gyarados, but I remembered it being a Magikarp first.

"Ugh! I cant think of what starter Pokemon to get!" I let myslef fall onto my bed, face flat on the pillow. I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up, my silver hair was a mess. My parents couldn't figure it out, but my hair grew from black, to shiny silver hair. I had gotten used to it though.

I put my hair back into it's spiky form and went to the ship deck. I must have been asleep really long. When I looked out, we could see the coastline of Sinnoh.

-.-.-

When we got off into Canalave City, we went into a building which had a bunch of Psychic Pokemon. My dad went up to the counter and gave the man behind it some sort of paper, he motioned us over to him. An Alakazam then teleported us out of the building, and the scenery instantly changed.

We were now in front of a Pokemon Center and the Alakazam teleported away. I assumed were were now in Jubilife City.

It took about another hour to get to our new house. It was pretty nice, but there were still cardboard boxes evreywhere. The moving Machoke were still placing the furniture. Machop were pretty cool, right?

After all the furniture was placed and the Moving Machoke took away all the boxes, the first thing my Mom did was walk into the bedroom and instantly fall asleep without another word. Me and my dad just look at each other.

My dad decided to go and explore the city a bit, while I stayed at the house. I took off my backpack and looked inside.

I took out my Xtransceiver and my Pokepedia book. I looked through it for umpteenth time, trying to figure out what I wanted my starter to be. I looked at the TV and decided to play some video games. I played some Mario Kart: Double Dash for the next hour or so.

When my dad came back he was holding a small box.

"I got you something while I was at the Department Store." my dad said.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out"

I walked over to the box and slowly opened it. There was something wrapped in paper and I began unwrapping it. It was a Pokeball.

I could only stare at it. I was definitly no expecting this until my birthday, which was 2 months from now.

"...W-what is it?" I asked dumbly.

"Why dont you find out outside?" he replied.

We walked outside where it wasn't so busy with people.

I threw the Pokeball into the air and out came the Pokemon with a flash of white light.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading the first Chapter of Marcel's Sinnoh Adventure! There will be more chapters to come. What do you think will be Marcel's new Pokemon? Find out in the next Chapter!**


	2. Arising Trouble

After the white light faded away, I looked at the oddly shaped Pokemon.

"Por!" It exclaimed loudly.

It was a Porygon. I have to admit, I was expecting something like a Seedot, or Tyrouge. I just wasn't expecting a Porygon.

"... Well... I really didn't expect that..." I said, still staring at the Porygon.

"Well you said you wanted a dangerous Pokemon. The clerk at the shop said that Porygon can be very dangerous if raised right." my dad said somewhat proudly. "Plus, I belive that Porygon can teleport, so if you want to get somewhere fast, just hop on your Pokemon!"

The Porygon just looked at me, blankly. I did the same. I did know that Porygon and it's evolution chain could leard a handfull of moves. So now that I knew what my starter was, what would become the rest of my team? That was another thing to think about.

"...Well? What do you think of your new starter?" my dad asked.

"It's... very... digital..?" I guessed.

"Do you like it? I payed good money for that Pokemon, and I can't return it."

"Well I love my Pokemon! I was REALLY not expecting this though... But I still love it!"

The Porygon just looked at me. "Por?"

"I'm gonna be your new trainer. My name is Marcel-" I cut myself off. What was I gonna name this thing? "Pory?" it asked. "Oh, right. Your going to be traveling with me as we go on our journey through the Sinnoh Region."

"Por." it replied. Maybe I should invest in a Pokemon translator.

-.-.-

"We did NOT discuss this!" my mother yelled at my dad.

"Honey, he's 14 already... He was supposed to go on a journey a long time ago..." my dad argued.

"..." my mom was silent.

"Marcel, you should probably head over to Sandgem town to get certified as an official trainer. Be careful though. I hear the Professor Rowan is a strict man." my dad joked. I could probably teleport to Sandgem Town if Porygon really could teleport.

"Ok then, i'm goin' to Sandgem!" I yelled walking out the door.

I let out my Porygon and grebbed onto it. It seemed shocked by it since it jerked when I touched it. "All right Porygon! Teleport me to Sandgem!"

"...Por?"

Great. My dad was wrong. Proygon could NOT teleport. "Guess I gotta WALK all the way to Sandgem..." I said to myself and the Porygon who was now inspecting the berry bush near by.

"Let's get moving, before it gets too late. And I still need to nickname you... Got any suggestions?" I asked

"Por." Well that helped alot. "...Um... Sure... I'll take that name into consideration..." I lied.

-.-.-

It's been about 30 minutes and we haven't found Sandgem town, and only a couple trainers, none of which knew which way to Sandgem. Me and Porygon were just walking (well he was floating) aimlessly. "I swear, that's the third time i've seen that tree!" I said, pointing at the tree.

"Porygon!" He snapped back. He was actually leading the way, since Pokemon could sense civilization or something. I read it in a magazine so it must be true!

"Why dont you let me lead-" I was cut off when someone crashed right into me. Probably an adult. When I looked up, the man was wearing a black coat, and had silver boots. He had dark purple hair in a spiked up fashion and the sunglasses he was wearing fell off when we collided.

"Watch where your going you-" I started, but the man struggeled to get up, and I caught glimpse of his face. He searched frantically for his sunglasses and when he found them, darted off as fast as he could. He was holding some paper's and dropped some, but he didn't bother picking it back up.

I picked up one of the paper's and was shocked at what I saw.

There was a photo of the man in some silver jumpsuit, with a yellow G in the middle. The text next to his photo said: Name: Classified Rank: Elite Grunt ID: 1229 Official Team Galactic Member

Team Galactic. That's impossible. Team Galactic was destroyed by some unamed trainer a year ago. All the commander's and grunt's were arrested, and the Leader disappeared from existence. Were they making a return? Impossible. This couldn't be true. I looked at the other papers, which were blueprints. I scanned over the blueprints, but it made no sense to me. I put evreything into my backpack and ran North.

-.-.-

Eventually, I made it to Sandgem town. I darted to the lab when I had finally found it. I gotta admit, it was much bigger on the inside than the outside.

I explained to one of the aides why I was there, and led me to Prof. Rowan. He looked VERY intimidating.

"SO!" The professor exclaimed ludly. I winced at his raised voice. "Your here today to become an official trainer, hm?"

"Y-yes...Professor..." I replied dumbly.

"Do you have any Pokemon yet?"

"Yes Profesor, a Porygon"

"... You don't have to say 'yes professor' evreytime I say something you know..."

"Yes, Profe- I m-mean, Ok..."

He walked over to a desk and pulled out a few items. A Pokedex and some Pokeballs. He walked back and handed them to me.

"Here is your Pokedex, and Pokeballs. Meanwhile I get some of your paperwork done, open the Pokedex and start filling out your identity on the Pokedex. Understood?"

I winced once again when he raised his voice. "U-Understood!" I tried saying with confidence, but horribly failed. The voice kinda came out not like a confident trainer who can sweep evrey gym, but one who is desperate, and most of the gym leader's would have to throw a match to make the kid feel good. Then get utterly destroyed at the Pokemon Leauge. The beeping of the Pokedex derailed my train of thought and I started filling out the basic questions.\  
Name: Marcel Sharp Age: 14 Gender: Male Species: Human (yes, that was a question...)  
Hometown: Virbank City Current Team: Porygon

When I was done answering the rest of the question's, one of the Professor's Aide's led me to a different room. There, my picture was taken. Since I was not a good smiler, I just gave a sharp grin. Didn't look too bad. About 10 minutes later, my trainer card was handed to me. At last. I was finally a trainer! Now, I just go through the gym circuit, and eventually make my way to the Elite Four, and maybe even become Champion! Oh what a day that would be. Plus, I heard the Champion was hot! ... Dont judge me! I have yet to see her! My thought plane crashed when Professor Rowan came in, asking if I had any question's before I head out into the wilderness. I quickly remembered something. I pulled the blueprints out of my backpack and showed them the Professor. He looked a bit shocked when I suddenly handed them to him. I quickly explained how I suspect of a return of Team Galactic and asked him to translate whatever the hell was on those blueprints.

"...These blueprints make no sense at al...They seem to be written in some sort of code..." He said sternly. "You should leave them with me, I will try to decode it. You go set off on your journey and try not to meddle with this Team Galactic stuff..."

"I'll try. Um, t-thanks Professor. See ya."

I was soon back on Route 202 heading back to Jubilife City. When I arrived, I found out that the Oreburgh Gate was closed after it collapsed on the inside. I then started to head of into Eterna. When I reached Floraroma Town, I took a break at the Pokemon Center. I was actually still coming up with a nickname for Porygon.

"What do you want to be named?" I asked, knowing the response.

"Por" Thought so.

-.-.-


	3. The More, the Merrier

We stayed in the Pokemon Center for the rest of the night since it was getting dark. I just stayed in the lobby chatting to my Porygon.

"How well do you cooperate with baths?"

"Por?" It wondered

"Y'know. Water. Getting in the water. Cleaning your self. A bath."

"Porygon?" it said, still confused.

"I guess you'll learn the hard way. How does Nerd sound for a nickname?"

"..." I'm guessing it didn't like that. "Keyboard?" Same response. I just sat there, frustrated when coming up with a nickname.

"Well we need a name for you!" I yelled. Good thing everybody turned around to see what the yelling was about. About 30 heads staring at me. My face turned a bright red in embarassment. "I- uh... was just coming up with a name for my Porygon... pay me no mind..." Everybody just went back to their normal lives.

"How about Linux?" Some girl said to me.

I turned around to see the girl. She was about a few month's younger than me. She had light blue eyes, silky dark red hair that went to her waist, and she was wearing a short-sleeved dress shirt, with a black mini-skirt. She was also wearing a purple backback.

"Hmm... Linux... that's not a bad name... what do you think Porygon?"

"Pory!" I said in agreement.

"Well it's setteled then! Linux the Porygon!" I said. The girl turned to me. "Are you a new trainer by any chance?" Oh great. THAT question again. Some people were wondering if I was a pro trainer since I was 14, but I kept telling them I just started. "And I assume your a pro trainer?" I said, raisng my eyebrow.

"...No...I just started a week ago..." she said ashamed. FINALLY. SOMEONE WHO DIDN'T START TRAINING AT 10! "Finally! Someone who can relate to me!" I yelled exitingly. "Why did you start training late?" I asked, curious.

"I come from Nuvema Town, and I moved here to Sinnoh becuase of Team Plasma. Team Plasma's target come's from Nuvema Town, and my parent's thought it was unsafe to live there anymore. For my own protection they got me this Pokemon!" She pointed at her Drillbur

"Bur-Bur!" It exclaimed.

"I come from Virbank City, so Team Plasma was also a problem." I pointed out.

"Well that's a coincidence! My name is Serena by the way!"

"The name's Marcel, nice to meet ya."

Me and Serena started chatting the night away like we were best friends. She seemed to take a big intrest to me, so it was easy talking to her. Soon, it was 11:37, and Serena and I were getting tired. I said goodnight to each other and went to our rooms. Well I made my first legit friend here in the Sinnoh region!

-.-.-

The next morning wasn't so great though. I woke up to find that Linux was out causing trouble at the breakfast buffet. Man, can that thing throw food. I'm pretty sure Porygon are genderless, so I just say thing instead of guy, man, ect. I also woke up to find Serena outside of the Center with a broken leg. As I carried her back to the Center I asked her what happened.

"Serena, it's only been a night. What the hell happended?"

"I'm not sure! I was just out training Clara here (The Drilbur is a girl) and suddenly I was attacked by two men in black coats! They told me to hand over my Pokemon or else. I didn't belive their threat so I resisted. One of them got pissed and shoved me into the ground while the other grabbed Clara. I bit the man and returned Clara beofre anything else happended. Unfourtunatley when I returned Clara, one of the men tried to stop me by stomping his foot into my leg which...  
y'know. Some people already called the cops and the two men ran at the sound of police sirens."

I ran back into the Center carrying Serena. When Nurse Joy saw her, she immediatly ordered the Chansey to get her to the E.R.

If that whole sceneario wasn't bad enough, I got caught in the crossfire of two pro trainer's arguement. I was blasted by an Infernape's Flame Wheel, and nearly got hypothermia by a Floatzel's Ice Beam, if it wern't for a Flame Wheel that Infernape used.

So it was 9:43 in the morning, and i've been blamed for causing a food fight in the food court, One of my friend's is in the E.R. becuase of some criminal's, and i'm covered in enough bruises and burn's to end up next to Serena. Aren't I off to a good start in training? Just wait. It may get worse.

-.-.-

"Alright Nurse Joy, i'm checking out."

"Ok, have a safe trip to Eterna City!" Nurse Joy called.

I started walking out of the center when a voice called out.

"Hey! Where do you think your going without saying goodbye?" It was Serena. How was she already out? Then again, I never broke a bone before so I didn't know how long that stuff took.

"Going so soon?" She asked.

"Uh, yea. I'm heading off to Eterna City to challenge the gym leader."

"I'm heading off to Eterna as well! We should travel together, for uh- saftey reasons. In case more people come to steal our Pokemon!"

Well that was all a bit sudden. I just meet a girl in a Pokemon Center, and now she want's to travel with me. I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing to have another human being around, Talking to Linux gets boring if I dont know what he's saying.

"Um, sure. I guess that wouldn't hurt." I said. "Someone need's to help you if you fell down with that cast after all."

She gave me a flat look. "I'm sure I can handle myslef if I fell down! ... but I wouldn't mind if you carried me for a bit..." She mummbeled that last part to herself, but I still heard it. I wonder if she has a crush on me or something. Or if it's just because I carried her all the way to the Pokemon Center when she broke her leg.

"So, uh, let's get going. Eterna Forest is just ahead."

-.-.-

As soon as we entered Eterna Forest, Serena instantly hated it. She hated bug Pokemon, and there was fog evreywhere. She would jump evrey time a wild Pokemon appeared. I let out Linux and asked if he could float to the top of this fog and get us out of here.

"Porygon!" He said, obediently.

Linux flew up and started leading the way. However, Serena and I got challenged to a double battle by two Trainer's.

"Oh man, Clara isn't ready for fighting!" Clara gave Serena a flat look. "Buuur!" Clara then stepped onto the battlefeild.

"Go, Linux!" I yelled. I just realized I nver checked out Linux's moveset. "Let's see... Aha! Linux knows Psybeam, Tackle, and Recover!"

The tow trainer's sent out a Kadabra and a Prinplup.

"Linux use Tackle on the Prinplup!"  
"Clara, use- uh, Metal Claw on the Kadabra!"

The Tackle hit the Prinplup spot on, but the Kadabra doged the Metal Claw with ease.

"Sheena, (Prinplup) Use Ice beam on the mole thing!" I could see both Serena and Clara were offended by that.  
"Hoodo, (Kadabra) Use Psychic on the Porygon!"

The Ice beam hit Clara right in the chest, and caused major damage to the Drilbur.  
The Psychic had lifted up Linux and smashed him into the ground, also causing major damage.

"Linux, use Psybeam on the Prinplup!"  
"Clara, dig underground!"  
"Sheena, dodge it!"

The Psybeam hit the Prinplup in the legs (flippers?) just as it leapt off the ground. It rendered the Prinplup almost unable to move.  
The Kadabra was searching the ground evreywhere to try and find the Drilbur that was still underground. Just as the Kadabra looked at the ground, the Drilbur came up and slashed the Kadabra right in the face. It fainted.

"NO! HOODO!" It's trainer yelled.

"Linux, finish the Prinplup with a Tackle!"

Linux did as he was told and smacked the Prinplup in the chest. It fainted right next to the Kadabra.

"Yay! We won-" Serena celebrated all too soon.

There were two more flashes of light. A Yanmega and an Espeon.

"...Aw crap..." I said to myself.

"Megaman, (Yanmega, and don't judge my name choice!) use Sonic Boom!"  
"Zen, (Espeon) use Confusion!"

Both attack's had hit both Pokemon. The Sonic Boom had knocked out Clara, and the Confusion flung Linux straight into me. I hadn't realized Porygon were so heavy.

"You two gonna send out any other Pokemon?" One of the other trainer's asked.

"...Those were are only Pokemon..." Serena said ashamed. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, both of you, give us half your money." I just handed them a handfull of bills. Serena did the same. They didn't even bother counting it.

There goes my translator money.

We kept walking through Eterna Forsest for hours. "Um, I think were lost..." Serena said, looking around the forest.

"Linux, try to find any sort of building near by." Building's meant city's, right? Linux flew into the air over the fog once more, and tried to find some buildings. He came back down rather quickly. "Por! Porygon!" I think that meant he found something. Linux stated leading the way rather fast. We darted after it until we finally reached a building.

"Are we in Eterna City now?" Serena asked looking at the building. It looked old and abandoned, even though there were purple light's coming from the inside.

"...I dont think so...Maybe we can ask for direction's inside the building..?" Serena nodded in agreement with me.

We then proceeded to walk into the house.

-.-.-


	4. Oh, how awkward things are

We slowly walked into the house. I swore that one of the paintings had eyes. We kept looking around.

"Haunter..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Serena yelled in an blood curdling scream. She literally jumped ontop of me in order get awa from the Pokemon.

"Calm down, it's just a Haunter" I relied, annoyed that she was still ontop of me. She slowly got down, but her legs were still shaking. I walked into a different room leaving her behind. There was a TV with tons of static on it. I thumped it and I heard an electric zap come from the TV. I backed up as it burst into blue electricity. There was some orange Pokemon surrounded in some blue static-y stuff.

"Ro..." It sounded angry.

"Um, nice Pokemon..?" I tried, ok?

It started shooting blue electricity at me as a ran out of the room. I ran past Serena.

"Why are you ru- EEEEEEEEEEEK!" She ducked just as the Pokemon shot electricity at her. It went past her and zapped me.

"Owwww... that hurt... alot..." It felt like my skin was slowly burning.

"Why did you have to piss off a ghost?" Serena interogated.

"I did'nt mean to! I just-" I was cut off as I got zapped again.

"Ngh... Go Linux..." I said weakly, throwing it's Pokeball into the air. He came out with a white flash. "Use... Psybeam..."

He used Psybeam on the Pokemon, which did massive damage.

"Toooom!" It screeched in pain. It looked weak at the momment. Maybe I could catch it.

"Go Pokeball!" I yelled with all the strength I had left.

It hit it away with it's arm (lightning bolt?) and into a figure, which flashed into the Pokeball. It shook 3 time's before it pinged.

"...What did you just catch?" Serena asked.

"...I have no idea..." I walked over to the Pokeball. I noticed that the Pokemon had fled somewhere. I released my newly caught Pokemon from it's Pokeball and stared at it. I was wondering what it was. I've seen it before, I just couldn't remember it's name. Gargen? Gargoil? JarJar?

"Gengar?" It stared up at me blankly.

"Um, so i'm now your trainer I guess..." I said awkwardly.

"Gar..." It sounded confused.

"Your now gonna be travelling with me from now on. Your also gonna battle for me. Ok?"

"Gengar!" It put it's hand into a fist and put it in the air. Im guessing that meant it was pumped about that.

-.-.-

"Are we gonna get out of this forest anytime soon? It's already 9:37 PM..." Serena complained.

"We can probably camp outside for the night." I suggested. "You have something to sleep on, right?"

"...No..." She said looking at her feet.

"Well I only have one sleeping bag with me. You could have it for now if you want. I could sleep on the ground." I said. When I offered her the sleeping bag she tried to hide her blushing as best she could.

"Um, no, it's fine. You can have it." She said, still trying to hide her blush.

"Well, ok..."

After I set up the tent and laid out my sleeping bag, I looked for Serena. She came back with leaves in her hands.

"I thought I could use these as a makeshift bed!" She said smiling. SOme part's of her hand's were red with a rash. Then I looked at the leave's she brought.

"Uhh... Serena... Most of those leave's are Poison Ivy..."

Her face paled as she looked at her hands. She chucked the leave's away as far as she could, rinsing her hand's with her water bottle.

"Ugh... I still have no where to sleep..."

"You could still have the sleeping bag."

"...We could share the sleeping bag..." She said looking away as she said that last part.

Once again, the thought of her probably having a crush on me ran through my mind.

"Wouldn't that be, like, maybe, VERY awkward!?"

"...Well I dont mind..."

I hear by declare Serena officialy liking me from that point on. "...Alright, fine..."

-.-.-

We went to bed 15 minute's after that. Serena fell asleep instantly in the sleeping bag next to me. I, on the other hand, had some trouble with it. Mainly because of the sound of the Pokemon outside. Our Pokemon were also in th etent sleeping. Well except for Gengar, who wanted to explore the forest more.

I finally fell asleep 10 minute's later.

When I woke up, I instantly saw the change of position's we were both in. My hand a around Serna and her head was laying on my chest. Both of our feet were tangled together. I was'nt sure if it was Serena or myself who did this in our sleep. I tried moving, but the position we were in was just not letting me. Linux was still asleep, and so was Clara. Gengar was just outside eating some berries.

I just sat there, looking at the ceiling of the tent until Serena woke up. She seemed calm, until she noticed the position. She squirmed her feet out of the knot they were just in. She also realized her head was on my chest.

"W-Why were just in the position?" Serena interogated.

"I woke up, and we were in that position." I replied.

"...Well it wasn't me who did that..." She said hastily.

"How would you know if one of us did ut though. Could have been in our sleep."

"Maybe..."

We started packing up our stuff in silence. Oh the awkwardness of that morning

-.-.-


	5. It's probably a trap!

After we finished packing up, we headed to Eterna City in silence. I noticed Gengar, which I still needed to give a nickname to, kept smirking whenever he looked at either me or Serena.

"...Genagar, are you the one who put us in that position earlier?"

Gengar burst out laughing as he was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Serena's face turned red with anger as she smacked Gengar on the head.

"YOU IDIOT POKEMON! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT!?" Serena yelled rather loudly. That just made Gengar laugh even harder. I returned him, and I swore I heard his Pokeball giggle once or twice.

We finally walked into Eterna City. The town looked rather old-ish, but still like a city. Nothing like Castelia though.

"I see the gym over there!" I pointed at the building that clearly said 'POKEMON GYM' on it.

"Let's head to the Pokemon Center first though. Linux and Clara are still a bit injured from that last battle." Serena stated.

-.-.-

Meanwhile we were waiting for our Pokemon to heal up (You thought that only takes 5 seconds? What are you, crazy?) we chatted with some other trainers. Serena chatted with some girls about Pokemon Contests while I headed over to the 'Trainer's Hub' area of the Center.

"So you here to challenge the gym leader?" A trainer asked me.

"Yup. Know what type she specializes in?"

"She chooses grass Pokemon. I wiped the floor with her with Hercules here!" He pointed at a Heracross.

"Woah! That thing look's awesome! Willing to trade?"

"Hm... show me your Pokemon first" He said. I did as he told and sent out my Pokemon. "None of these Pokemon could replace Hercules here!"

"Aww man... Where did you get that thing anyway?"

"If you put honey on some tree's, some Pokemon may appear within a few hours."

"Ok, thanks!" I left him an dexplored the Center a bit more. I saw Serena taking our Pokemon back from Nurse Joy. She handed me Gengar and Linux.

"What are you gonna name your Gengar?" Serena asked.

"Hmm... Spectro?" I said as I saw Gengar 'play fight' with a Duskull. The 'play fight' soon got into a real fight however. Gengar used Will-o-Wisp on the Duskull.

"Pyro maybe? It used Will-o-Wisp" Serena suggested.

"Hm... Spector, Pyro... How about Spyro?" I said thinking.

"Isn't that some video game dragon?"

"Well it fit's Gengar a bit. Let's let him decide." I called over Gengar as he pinned down the Duskull. "You like the name Spyro?" I asked. Gengar pumped his fist and nodded his head in agreement. "Ok, Spyro then."

"Are you gonna challenge the Gym now?"

"Yea, I just need some Potion's and i'm good."

I bought 3 Potion's at the Pokemart since I forked over half of my money to two trainer's.

"Ok, i'm ready now!"

-.-.-

"Unfourtunatley, you just missed the Gym Leader. She's gonna be back in about an hour." One of the gym trainer's said.

"Dammit... And I was so ready for the battle... Do you know where she went?" I said sadly.

"I think she went over to the abandoned house at the end of the street down there. She suspect's suspicious activity there."

"Ok, thanks." I said as I walked off.

-.-.-

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go to an abandoned building?" Serena questioned.

"What's the worst that could happen?" I said. Serena frowned as the looked at her leg.

"...Oh... Yeah..." I said flatly.

I stood in front of the building waiting to hear anything. Right before I was gonna go in, a bright green flash came from every window there was. I looked inside to find an orange haired girl battling some people in black coats. Serena looked through the window too.

"Hey! Those are the jerk's who broke my leg in Floraroma Town!" Serena said, angrily. She was just about to go marching through that door before I stopped her.

"You could get even more hurt if you go there alone!"I said grabbing for her arm.

"Well they have to pay for trying to steal my Pokemon AND breaking my leg!" She said trying to squirm out of my grasp.

"Your not going in there without any backup or anything. I don't want to see you hurt." I said grabbing even tighter to her arm.

Even though she blushed at that part, she still tried to squirm away. "We can probably storm them if we come in with are Pokemon out!" She said.

"We could probably do that..." That would probably work, as long as they're not armed. My thought's diminished as I heard a scream from inside the building. The orange haired girl was being pushed to the ground by one of the men, as the other took her Pokeball. "All right, let's do this." I said.

I sent out Spyro and Linux and Serena sent out Clara. I ordered Spyro to sneak us in using his Shadow Sneak. He pulled us all into his shadow as he neared the building.

When we came back up, the two men were busy counting Pokeball's.

"Use Clara now while I use Linux. If you need to get out, just go to Spyro." I whispered to Serena. She nodded in agreement to the plan.

"Clara! Use Metal Claw!" "Linux! Use Psybeam!"

The two men were caught off gaurd by this as both attacks hit them.

"Where the hell did these two come from?" One man asked.  
"Not sure, but send out your Pokemon!" The other said.

"Go Mismagius!"  
"Go Honchcrow!"

The Ghost and Giant Crow stood over out Pokemon meacingly.

"Use Areial Ace!"  
"Shadow Ball!"

Linux doged the Areial Ace with ease, but the Shadow Ball hit Clara in the stomach.

"Spyro, sneak the Honchcrow to somewhere using Shadow Sneak!"

Spyro went into the shadow's then reappeard when he pulled the Honchcrow down into the shadow.

"W-Where he hell did you take Honchcrow?" The man asked.

"Gonna have to ask my POkemon about that!" I smirked as I said that. I wasn't exactly a saint, ok?

"Linux, Psybeam!"  
"clara, Hone Claw's, then Metal Claw!"

The Psybeam hit the Mismagius.  
Clara started sharpening her claw's then hit Mismagius with lot's of power.

The Mismagius fainted right when Spyro reappred next to it and used a Shadow Claw on it.

"Did we just get beaten up by little kids?" The man asked the other.

"..." The other stayed silent as he stared at the spot Honchcrow disappeared.

I looked in the back of the room an saw the orange haired girl unconsious.

"Where's her Pokemon?" I interogated.

"Why should you care?" The man said.

"Well we beat you, so give back all the Pokemon you stole!" Serena said.

"HA! That's rich. You think you've won little girl? Take a closer look!"

Me and Serena looked down at what the man was holding. It was a gun, pointed staright at us.

-.-.-


	6. The Orange Haired Girl

Me and Serena just stood there, staring at the gun. Our face's lost all the color in them and turned very pale.

"Now, i'm going to ask you only once. Hand over your Pokemon, because I am not afraid to shoot you two."

The man was serious. I didn't see any hesitation in the man's face. He would shoot us both dead. The man kept the gun pointed at us, while his partner was packing away the Pokeball's they stole in a bag. I wouldn't let them get away with this. I would never hand over my Pokemon, even if a gun was pointed at me. I looked over at Serena, who looked like she was about to pass out. Without even thinking a shouted commands at my Pokemon.

"Linux! Psybeam, and Spyro, Shadow Claw!"

The Psybeam missed, but the Shadow Claw hit the man across the chest. He started bleeding a little. I knew exactly what he was going to do next.

"You got guts kid. But you don't need guts where your going." He said holding his chest.

I moved out of the way before he finished his sentence becuase I knew he was going to shoot me. I was correct. But I didn't move out of the way quick enough. Half a second after the gun went off, my leg felt like it was on fire. The pain was so unbearable I didn't have enough strength to even scream in pain. I heard Serena shreik before another shot went off. I wasn't aimed for me though. It hit man who shot me. He fell down without another sound. He was dead. I looked up at the man who shot him. It was his partner. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was the man and Serena carrying me to the Pokemon Center.

-.-.-

I woke up in a hospital bed. I sat up and tried to get off the bed. I regret that immediatly after my leg felt a surge of pain. I sat back down and stared up at the cieling for a while. I tried stiing up again, and my leg didn't hurt as much. I stood up and nearly tripped when I got back on my feet. I walked out of the room.  
I saw Serena sitting outside the room.

"...Hey." I said to her.

Her face shot up at me and ran towards me, then hugged me tight.

"Oh my god! I was so worried about you!" Serena said, still hugging me.

"Why did that man shoot his partner the other day?" Wait, that was yesterday, right?

"He was an undercover member of The International Police, trying to stop Team Galactic. They're apparently making a comeback."

"Or so i've heard..."

We checked out of the hospital, but I had to come out with crutches. I didn't need them, but my leg hurt when I walked without them.

"So what happened with all the Pokemon?" I asked.

"Most of them were already returned to their trainers, and they are still trying to find the rest of the trainers." Serena replied.

"And the Orange haired girl?"

"She was the gym leader, and her Pokemon got back too. She is also accepting challenges again."

"By the way, how long was I out?"

"A month." She replied calmly.

"A MONTH!?"

"Nah i'm kidding. Only a day." Serena admited. If she wern't a girl, I would have slapped her (him?) across the face.

-.-.-

"Uh, i'm here to challenge the gym leader." I said pathetically as I entered the Gym.

"Yes, that would be me- Hey! Your the kid who went after those criminals after me!" The orange haired girl said.

"Uh, yea. That's me." She looked at my leg. She was about to say something but decided not to bring it up.

"The name's Gardenia. You know the rule's to a gym battle?"

"Yea."

"Ok, 3 vs 3 for this battle." She said, pulling out a Pokeball.

"Um, I only have two Pokemon..." I said, ashamed.

"Hm, well I guess if you knock out all of my Pokemon with your three, it would still count as a win." She said, rubbing her chin.

"I guess that works then. Go! Linux!"  
"Go! Turtwig!"

"Linux! Use Tackle!"  
"Turtwig, dodge, then use Magical Leaf!"  
"Counter with Psybeam!"

An array of leaves fired at Porygon, and a rainbow-ish beam fired at Turtwig.

Both atack's hit both Pokemon, dealing a fair ammount of damage.

"Use Psybeam again!"  
"Trip it with Grass Knot!"

The Turtwig looked confused when Linux came charging up to it. Tackle hit Turtwig spot on the head.

"Turtwig, why didn't you use Grass Knot?" Gardenia complained.  
"Tur-Tur-Twig!"

"I dont think it's that easy to trip a FLOATING Porygon." I yelled across the battlefeild.

"Ok then, use Razor Lea- huh? Porygon looks completly fine, as it never took any damage..." Gardenia said.

"While you were talking to Turtwig, I told my Porygon to use Recover! Better pay better attention." I smirked as I said that last part. I could tell Gardenia was getting frustrated.

"Well then, use Razor Leaf, and dont stop!"

The grass turtle fired an array of sharped leaves at Linux.

"Block them with Psybeam!" I gave that order too late. Linux was hit by evrey single razor leaf. Linux still managed to use Psybeam though, making the Turtwig faint.

"Turtwig, return. Go! Cacturne!"

Linux stared up at the giant cactus Pokemon.

"Linux, use tackle!"

Linux rammed into the Pokemon, but it didn't seem fazed at all.

"Use Growth, then use Needle Arm!"

The cactus grew even bigger, then swung it's arm at Linux. Linux fainted after that one attack.

"Linux, return." Wow, that thing was powerful. Hopefully Spyro could defeat it.  
"Go! Spyro!"

"Gengar!" Spyro pumped his fists then glared at Cacturne. If it were an attack it would probably lower Cacturne's defense.

"Spyro! Use Shadow Claw!"

The attack hit the Cacturne. Hard.

"Use Pin Missle!"  
"Dodge it using Shadow Sneak!"

Spyro ducked into the nearest shadow and appeared behind Cacturne.  
"Now use Shadow Ball!"

Before Cacturne could react, he was hit in the back with a Shadow Ball, making it faint on contact.

"Cacturne, return. You pretty good kid. But I still have one Pokemon left! Go! Roserade! Use Poison Sting!"

The poison sting hit Spyro, which left him poisoned.

"Now use Magical Leaf"  
"Use Shadow Sneak behind it!"

Spyro dodged the attack and went behind Roserade.

"Perfect. Use Mega Drain!"

Roserade turned around and started to drain some of Spyro's healeth.

"G-Gengar!" Spyro screeched in pain after the attack and after the poison took effect.

"Quickly, Shadow Sneak around to confuse Roserade!"

Spyro started Shadow Sneaking literally all over the place. Once Roserade looked very confused, I made my pounce to attack.

"Now! Use an up close Shadow Ball and Shadow Claw Combo!"

Spyro jumped in front of the Roserade and struck it with Shadow Claw, which made it fall to the ground, then finished it with a Shadow Ball to the face.

Gardenia stood there, shocked at what she had just seen.

"Roserade, return. You were great out there." Gardenia turned to me, and pulled a badge out of her pocket.

"Here take this badge. I can tell you fought extremly hard for it." Gardenia said, as she put the badge in my hand.

"Thank you the badge Gardenia." What was I SUPPOSED to say?

I walked out of the gym to the Pokemon Center, only to find Serena with a new Pokemon.

-.-.-

**Quick Note: Since I felt that this story wasn't interesting enough, there will be more gun'n'stuff scenes, just to make it more action packed. If you dont like that, then too bad :P**


	7. Woop

"I see you got yourself a new Pokemon." I said to Serena

"That is my Wooper named Flippy." She responded.

"Flippy... Kind an ironic nickname considering it can't even do that since it has no arms." I wondered if she would get the joke in that.

"Flippy... No arms... Flip... Arms... Hands..." She looked at me flatly when she finally got the joke.

"Anyway, guess who got a gym badge!" I said exitedly.

"Anyone but you?"

"Im kdding. Don't take it so seriously."

I just gave her flat look before I went to heal my Pokemon. After that was done I released my Pokemon in my room and let them get comfortable on the bed.

"Thank's for helping me win the gym battle earlier guys! Now I just need 7 more badges!"

"Porygon!"  
"Gengar!"

I looked at Gengar and said something I regret the next morning.

"Don't get any funny ideas while i'm asleep, ok?" That just made the Pokemon smirk with an idea popping into his head.

After I went to bed I had a dream about some Starly being fed bread by old people. I was in just such a deep sleep I couldn't seem to get up. Before my dream ended though, Spyro just appeared out of nowhere and used Will-o-Wisp on the Starly. Then I woke up. I was in the middle of a feild, which had a bunch of Miltank grazing in it. I had no idea where I even was. I saw Eterna City about 5 miles ahead. It was probably 8:00 in the morning. What was worse is that I sleep in my undershirt and boxers, so I would have to walk through Eterna City like that. Ugh. I should have never given Spyro any ideas.

It took about an hour, but I finally found my way to the Pokemon Center, after navigating my way through the steets that were all staring at me laughing. I swear,  
if I become Pokemon Champion, they're all gonna regret laughing at me. I walked into the center getting alot of smirks from the other trainers. I slammed my room door open to see Linux and Spyro laughing like crazy. I smacked them both over the head.

"If you ever do anything like that again, I WILL hand you over to those theives." Of course, I wouldn't really do that. I couldn't help but laugh at their suddenly worried expression.

"I'm kidding, but don't ever do that again." The worried faces vanished when I said that.

-.-.-

Me and Serena left Eterna City that afternoon. Good thing she didn't know about the incident in that morning.

"Where did you even get Flippy?"

"Some man gave it to me, and said that 'This Wooper can learn the strongest of moves. A very popular bred it, and has extremly powerful moves.', but I dont know what moves it knows."

"Lemme scan it with my Pokedex" I pulled out my Pokedex and was shocked at what this thing knew.

"HOLY CRAP! It knows Hydro Pump, Surf, Hydro Cannon, and Waterfall!" Serena's eyes turned wide as she looked at her Wooper.

"Woop!" Flippy said as it smiled.

"Why did you need to come to Eterna City anyway?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was going to Eterna, you said you needed to do something."

"Uh, yeah... I just wanted to, uh..." She was trying to think of something to say. Maybe she just wanted to come with me?

"Did you just come to Eterna to spend more time with me?" Serena's face turned a bright red almost instantly.

"N-No! W-W-Why would you think that!?"

"Geez, I was only asking. No need to freak out about it..." A clearly embarressed Serena stayed silent until we got through Eterna Forest again.

-.-.-

A few days later, we were back in Jubilife City. "I'm gonna stop by the Pokemart to pick up some supplies." I said to Serena as I walked into the Mart.

"Ok, i'm gonna go to the Pokemon Center real quick." She said.

At the Pokemart, I picked up a few Potions and Pokeballs. I noticed that the Pokemon translators were on sale, so I used the rest of my money on them. When I left, I struggled to put the translators on them. First, I tried putting it on Spyro. He fought back and resisted to put it on.

"Gen-Gar! Gen- Why do I have to wear this thing anyway!?" Spyro yelled.

"So I know what your saying." Spyro looked up at me. "You... can understand me now?"

"Yep. Now we just need to get this thing on Linux." I put it on Linux, and he didn't fight back.

"Now I can understand the two of you!" I said, proudly.

Serena came back a few minutes later. "So you got a translator for them?" She asked. "Yep! Now we can understand them!" I said. Serena then grabbed Spyro by the head.

"Ok, why did you put us in that position in Eterna Forest!?" Was she still on that?

"Well you two technically put YOURSELVES in those positions. I just added to the fun. Trainer was already put his arm around you while he was asleep. And you put your head on Trainer's chest. I just added to make it even funnier." The Gengar said as both me and Serena's faces turned red. After about a minute of awkward silence, I made my way to the outskirts of Jubilife.

"So I suppose you want to come with me to Oreburgh as well?" I asked Serena, teasingly.

"Um... Sure. I have something to do there." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the Oreburgh Gate, which was now clear of all boulders.

-.-.-

Note: Ok, I know this entire Chapter was mostly pointless, and I haven't been posting chapters latley, but I can't think of anything at the momment until Marcel and Serena get to Oreburgh. Anyway, the next chapter will be longer and better! Trust me!


	8. Ancient Pokemon Ahoy

We made it through Oreburgh with no trouble at all. Sure, I nearly became an afternoon snack for an Onix, and sure, Serena got attacked by a flock of Zubat once or twice, but we made it out alive! ... Barley! We walked into the Pokemon Center covered in bruises and had some clothes ripped, and evreyone just stared at us. Some of the guys stared at Serena, mainly the places where her clothes got ripped. Her back was almost completly exposed, her jeans were a bit ripped, and the stomach area had a few tears in it. I'm not sure why, but other guys staring at Serena kinda bugged me for some reason. My clothes were torn to shreds though. My favorite shirt had been turned into something like a toga, and I had an entire leg ripped off my jeans. My pants were also full of jagged rocks after that Onix inncident.

"Oh my gosh! You two look terrible!" Nurse Joy said as she ran up to us.

"I'm fine... just a few bruises..." I said, rubbing my injured arm.

"Me too... I'm just covered in a bit of blood here and there, and i'm pretty sure it's Marcel's after the Onix mishap." Serena said, inspecting the blood.

"Can we stop talking about the Onix?"

"Fine."

Nurse Joy patched us up with a few bandaids, and we were good to go. We desperatly needed clothes though. Serena went into the first clothes store she saw. Remembering I wasbroke, I just put on some old jeans. They can be worn more than once. Or that's what I heard the rule was. I decided to go to the Oreburgh Gym for my next Gym Badge.

"I'm sorry, Roark isn't here right now. He went off to the mines to find some fossils."

"Ok thanks!" I said to the man outside the gym. I looked for the mines, and soon enough found it. It had conveyer belts coming out of the mines with coal in them. I went inside the mine, and it was pitch black by the enterance.

"Spyro, use Will-o-Wisp to light this place up a bit." I sent out the Gengar and he lit a blue fire near the entrance. "Thanks!" I returned Spyro and continued through the cave. I saw some miners rushing to the exits. One was holding a silver suit case. The other miner following him crashed right into me.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that!" I said as I got up. The man didn't respond, and he kept running towards the exit. I shrugged it off and continued my way down. I eventually reached a stair case made out of stone and walked down. I saw a man with red-ish brown-ish hair, who was wearing a mining suit. He was mining through a wall when he hit a red thing.

"Another red shard... where are all the fossils?"

"Um, exuse me. Are you the gym leader?" He put down his pickaxe and turned to me.

"Yes I am. I assume your here for a gym battle?"

"Yea. What are the rules?"

"3 vs 3. Only you may switch Pokemon. Let's head to the gym first though."

"Um, about that... I only have 2 Pokemon." Roark rubbed his chin as he thought. "I guess it would be okay if you knocked out one of my Pokemon, then handeled the rest 2 vs 2. SOund good?"

"Okay, deal."

We headed towards the gym and got prepared for a battle.

"Alright, Go Onix!"  
"Go Spyro!"  
"Onix, Use Rock Slide!"  
"Spyro, dodge with Shadow Sneak! Then Use Shadow Ball"

Spyro dove into the nearest shadow and reappeared behind Onix.

"Onix, dodge it with Dig!"

Spyro shot out a dark ball, but it missed when Onix dug into the ground.

"Get Shadow Claw ready Spyro!"  
"Gen!"

"Now Onix!"

Onix shot up out of the ground with rocks flying everywhere.

"Slash it Spyro!"

The Gengar looked behind him and slashed the Onix across the face. Onix roared in pain.

"Use Rockslide!"

A bunch of rocks fell from the roof and buried Spyro.

"Spyro, use Shadow Ball to break free!"

After a few seconds a bunch of rocks flew in all directions with Shadow Ball's trailing behind them. "Try to aim them at Onix!" Spyro blasted 'Shadow Rocks' at Onix as it roared in pain.

"Onix, use Stealth Rock!" Onix shot a bunch of pointed rocks from it's mouth that surrounded my side of the battlefeild.

"Spyro, finish it with Shadow Claw!"

Spyro slashed Onix across the face and it crashed onto the battlefeild with one final roar.

"Onix, return. Go Nosepass! Use Rock Throw!"

A rock with a red nose and stubby arms managed to hurl a rock straight at the not-so defenseless Gengar.

"Spyro, use Will-o-Wisp" Spyro launched blue fire at the rock Pokemon, and burned it.

"Nosepass, use Rock Slide!" The rock slide knocked Spyro into the ground (who was floating the entire time) and yelped in pain as the pointed stones dug into his back.

"Use Shadow Sneak behind Nosepass and use a Shadow Claw and Shadow Ball Combo!"

Spyro disappeared then appeared behind Nosepass. It slashed Nosepass across the face (nose?) then while it was on the ground, fired a Shadow Ball at it, dealing massive damage. It was still standing.

"How is it still standing after that!?" I asked suprised by it.

"Nosepass' ability is Sturdy, so it can't faint in one move. Nosepass, use Rock Blast!"

Nosepass fired a rapid fire of rocks at Spyro, making him faint. Nosepass winced in pain, as it was still burned, and fainted too.

"Your pretty good! But you will have to handle this Pokemon! Go Cranidos! Use-" He was cut off by an explosion sound outside. The explosion knocked all of us to the ground, then we heard panic in the streets from outside.

"What the hell was that!?" I asked as I got up to my feet. "The mines!" Roark ran out of the gym with his Cranidos trailing behind. I ran out of the gym, almost forgetting to return a fainted Spyro. I caught up to Roark. "What would people want with the mines?" I asked as I ran next to him. "Study's have shown that there are many fossil's in a cavern located below the mine! But it would take ages to just dig through... so mabybe that explosion was that..." We kept running towards the mine. Roark was indeed correct, somebody blew a huge hole in the mines. I saw the men I bumped into earlier.

"Wow, this Galactic Bomb is WAY more powerful than the one we used at the lake 5 years ago!" One man said.

"Who knows what Pokemon may live down there!" The slightly taller man said.

"Ahem." Roark made it so the men heard him.

"...Oh shit."

"What the hell do you want 'Mr. Gym Leader'? Were just mining for fossils."  
"With a bomb that could have destroyed the city!?" Roark snapped back.

"That would be an added bonus. One less gym leader, and hundreds of less annoying trainers that could possibly stop us."

Roark clenched his fists and punched the man in the face. He started to bleed a little from his nose.

"I think you punched the wrong person." The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Roarks head. Before he could pull the trigger, Cranidos rammed right into the man,  
possibly breaking a few ribs. "OW! That hurt like a bitch!" The man tried getting back up, but Roark already kicked his face, leaving him unconcious. I looked over and saw the other man running into the mine. I chased after him, then he sent out 4 Pokemon.

"Electrode's, use Selfdestruct." As soon as he said 'Selfdestruct', I started running the other way. The Electrode blew up and I was thrown back at least 15 feet.  
The worst part was that I landed on my injured leg. Roark helped me up then chased the other man. I just tried to move, but my injured leg wouldn't let me move. I then heard a gunshot come from where Roark was. I tried moving again, but my leg gave in and I collapsed. I saw the man come running out with a sack and a gun in his hand. He must have not noticed me on the ground because he ran right past me. I was finally able to build up enough strength to walk over to Roark's area. I saw him laying on the ground. He was unconsious and he had a gunshot in his stomach. His Cranidos was also unconsious next to him. I tried carrying Roark but he was too heavy for me to lift up the mineshaft steps. I walked back over to his Cranidos and it finally woke up.

"Cra..?" It looked around confused, then spotted it's unconsious trainer. "Cranidos!" It sounded angry, then looked at the direction to where the man fled.

"Think you can carry him to the Pokemon Center?"

"Crani-dos-dos!" I lifted Roark and set him on Cranidos. He dashed out of the mine with Roark on his back. I limped in that direction and tried looking for the man.  
I looked around frantically and found him by the museum. He was wearing some new clothes and sunglasses. Probably to disguise himself. I limp-ran to him, but he had spotted me.

"Heh, your too late kid. I already revived the fossils I found."

"They let YOU revive fossils there!?"

"Of course not! They knew who I was from Lake Valor." I had heard about that incident before. Team Galactic blew up Valor to catch a legendary Pokemon. It was all over the news in every region.

"I have no time to explain stuff to you anyway! Go! Aerodactyl!" A large Pokemon stood over me and roared. "Use Hyper Beam on the kid!" The massive Pokemon began charging a beam of light, then a beam of white headed towards me.

_"Alright. Im gonna die._" I though in my head, before Cranidos jumped in front of the attack.

"Craaaa!" THe Pokemon was thrown back into a building. The people near the area all fled. The Cranidos was lying on the floor and could barley move. He then started to glow a blinding white color. The Cranidos grew bigger, and much bulkier. It also began to grow more spikes on it's head.

"RAMPAAAARRRRR!"

"Hmph. Go Bastiodon and Archeops!" The man threw 2 more Pokeballs into the air.

"Bastiodon, cause as much destruction as you can! Like knock over buildings and stuff! Archeops, take the kid into the air! Areodactyl, kill the Rampardos!"

Before I knew it, I was taken into the air by the massive Pokemon. I flailed helplessly as I watched the Bastiodon ram into a building, causing it to collapse slowly. I also watched as the Aerodactyl used Hyper Beam on Roark's partner.

"Go Linux!" Linux came out and saw the situation we were in. "Help me get down!" The Porygon started charging a light blue beam, then fired it at the Archeops.  
Linux had just learned Ice Beam. On another note, I was plumetting 150ft to rock hard ground. "Help me Spyro!" I sent out Spyro, who was still weak, but had some energy left. "Shadow Sneak!" Spyro grabbed me and plunged into the nearest shadow. We re-appeared behind Rampardos, who could barley stand.

"You little bastard! Areodactyl, use Hyper Beam on-" The man was cut off when Rampardos used up the rest of his strength ramming into the man as hard as he could. Not only did he break all of his ribs, he managed to KILL him when he rammed him into a tree. Rampardos finally gave in and collapsed.

Without a trainer, the fossil Pokemon had stopped causing destruction, and were given to scientist for study. It also turns out the man managed to revive the fossils by pointing a gun to the fossil expert's head. I also had some wounds where the Archeops grabbed me by the claws. I had to get fixed up at the Pokemon Center, and the other man who was unconsious was arrested. Although Roark and his Rampardos were in critical conditon in the hospital.

-.-.-

"Why do you have to get into such trouble!?" Serena interogated when she entered my room.

"Um... I'm heroic?" I guessed. What was I supposed to say?

"I go shopping for half an hour, and I see part of the city destroyed!"

"It's those Galactic guys! Do you want them to destroy the world or whatever they want!?"

"I don't think we would be able to stop them like that trainer 3 years ago."

"I guess your right..."

"Anyway, look what I got you!" Serena handed me some multi-colored Pokeballs. "It makes catching certain Pokemon easier! Dive Ball, Quick Ball, and Ultra Balls!"

"Um, thanks. Although we still can't leave this place until I get my badge, but Roark and his Rampardos are in the hospital."

"You could always challenge the next city then come back to Oreburgh."

"Hmm... What's the nearest City?"

"Uh... Lemme check... Aha! Hearthome City!"

"Hmm... Ok! Let's head there!" As soon as I got up there was a knock at the door. Serena opened the door and there was a blonde girl there. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt, a jean-fabric capri, and a pink backpack which had a Pokeball on it.

"I'm looking for Marcel" She said as she entered.

"Do you know her?" Serena asked, looking a little jealous.

"Uh..." I tried thinking of when I may have met her. She did look a LITTLE familiar, but I didn't know where I knew her from. "No... At least I don't remember her..."

"You've met me once before a few years ago. I'll explain the reason that i'm here outside." The mysterious girl walked out of the room without another word.

"We should probably go outside now..." I said to Serena as I picked up my bag and walked out the door."

-.-.-

**Quick Note: Sorry that it took such a long time to upload the next chapter! I had no access to the internet for a few days and I had major writers block. Anyway, I will upload chapters a bit more frequently from now on, so just hold on to your Ponytas before you riot... Oh yea, there will be Pokemon puns in this like:**  
**Sheepish = Mareepish It just feels like it should happen :P**


	9. Quick Note!

Note: I'm taking suggestions of what should be included in the future chapters of Marcel's Sinnoh Adventure. More characters, More Team Galactic things, anything. Just leave a review saying what you want to happen with the future chapters. The versions of the chapters I wrote didn't seem interesting enough, I want some suggestions for the story! It will still follow my version, but maybe a few small journeys here and there would be nice! You can even submit your won character for the story! There are gonna be WAY more than just Serena as a traveling companion, and eventually the traveling companions will leave for a short time but then re-join eventually. SO if you want your character in my story, just leave a review on what you want! Another thing is that my new pen name is PseudoWoodo12 to match my new Youtube account! Anyway, back to the story! 


	10. Pretty Pretty, Shiny Shiny!

"I don't really trust her..." Serena crossed her arms as she said that.

"You don't even know her! ... Then again, neither do I..." I said kind of ashamed. "Should we still meet her?"

"Meh. I don't like her. Let's ditch her." Serena countered coldly.

"That's a harsh way of saying it..."

"You can still meet her. I'll just go shopping."

"Aren't you broke after that trainer battle and buying some more Pokeballs for us?"

"... Do I have to come with you though?"

"You don't have to come. Just... do whatever you want"

"Ugh. Whatever."

"Why are you acting all 'tough girl' all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean"

"Your not acting like the Serena I met in Floraroma Town. Ever since Eterna City, you've been acting a bit more bitter." She looked up as I spoke to her.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Long story." She ended the conversation without another word. She went to her room to pack up before we went to the next city.

The blonde girl was outside where she said she would be.

"Who are you anyway?" I questioned as she leaned on the Center walls.

"Do you remember someone named Jules Olsen?" My eyes shot wide at that question. I remembered the man clearly, but I wanted to forget every memory of him.

"... Why? What do you know about him?" I interogated as the blonde girl stood up straight.

"He has commited several crimes in the past 6 years. One of them maybe related to you?" I could easily tell she was trying to taunt me.

"Get to the point already!"

"Aren't you a pushy one? Fine. Just like you, he took something from my family. I need your help to get it back."

"Why me? Can't you call the cops or something?"

"You know Jules the best, mainly because of your experiece with him. Plus, the cops can never seem to track him. He always disappears after each crime he commits."  
It was true. I knew lots about the guy that she mentioned, mainly beacause of my experience with him... That, and he was all over the news after each crime he commited.

"How do you even know who I am!?"

"Once I meet someone, it's not that hard for me to track them down. I know some people." The girl who probably a few years older than me stared me down. I had know idea who she was, but I didn't trust her.

"You've been stalking me!?"

"Don't say it like that. I'm just researching you." I didn't like that she used the term "researching me" very much.

"Are you trying to ask me to be like... like a bounty to this guy or something?"

"Of course not. That's what i'm here for." Her being a bounty hunter really fit her. "I can't waste anymore time in one spot or they might find me. We will meet more than once soon." She sent out a Staraptor and flew away before I could ask anymore questions. I stood there, wondering what the hell just happened.

-.-.-

"So what happened?" Serena asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh, right. Nothing really important..." I lied.

"So are we gonna go to Hearthome City or what?"

"Sure. Lets get going"

We decided to take shortcut to get to Hearthome faster. Some random guy on the route said that 'The only way to get to Hearthome City faster is if you had bike. You can only get up that slope with one. The only way through is to go ALL the way back to Eterna City and go around.' What he didn't know was that we could easily climb up a few rocks to the top of the slope.

"What else is there to do in Hearthome City aside from the gym battles? I need to take a break from gym battles."

"Pokemon Contests." Serena replied without hesitation.

"... I'll stick to gym battles..." Serena instantly got an evil grin on her face.

"I happen to know one of the judges who work at the Hearthome Contest dome."

"Whats your point?"

"I could send her a text saying you want entry to the next Contest taking place in a few days." She was still grinning as she said that.

"NO! I don't wanna take place in a stupid contest!" Meanwhile I was speaking, Serena was texting someone on her phone.

"Keira, do you mind putting my friend as an entry in this weeks contest?" She was reading her text aloud so I could hear it.

"NOO!" I dove for the phone, but she quickly moved out of the way and I hit the floor.

"If you don't mind, his name is 'Marcel Sharp' and he will enter with his Pokemon. AAAaaand... Send!" She was still grinning evily as she looked at me on the floor.

"... Why ..." I asked as I got up from the floor.

"Your welcome!" She smiled happily as she trotted along the path.

"Well this couldn't get any worse..." I spoke too soon as a Pokemon landed on my face.

"MMMPPHHHHMMPPHHH!" I squealed as I tried prying to Pokemon off my face. To make it worse, it latched onto both of my ears with claws or something.

"Oh god!" Serena tryed prying the Pokemon off my face, but that made it latch on even tighter to my ears. I'm pretty sure they started bleeding after Serena pulled for the third time.

"MMMMMMPPPGGGGGGPPPHHHHH!" I found to what I thought was the Pokemons tail. I grabbed the bottom part to try flinging it away. Huge mistake. It seemed to have a spike on the tip of its tail, which I stabbed myself with. By that point, my vision started fading to balck due to lack of oxygen, with the Pokemon latched to my face. I finally found a round part of the tail and flung the Pokemon off my face. I really wouldn't be suprised if my ears came off when I flung the Pokemon. I started panting heavily and looked at the Pokemon that violently mauled me. It looked like a bat that stood on its pointed tail. It was blue and had fangs. It stared at me blankley before sticking out its tounge. I'm not sure if it was mocking me, or it's just naturally like that. We were in a staring match for about a minute.  
Then it jumped onto my face again and latched onto my already bleeding ears.

"MMMMPPPGHHHHPHHHHH!"

"Not again..." Serena managed to pry the Pokemon off my face put it on the ground.

"It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would..." I touched my ears, THEN I started feeling all the pain.

"AAAAHHHH! GOD THAT HURTS!"

"Your ears must have went numb after all the pressure on it..." Serena acted as if she was a nurse.

"What is that Pokemon anyways?" I quickly pulled out my Pokedex and looked up the Pokemon. "So its a Gligar..." The Gligar was about to jump onto my face again, but I reacted first.

"Linux use Ice Beam!"

The Gligar hopped out of the way just in time before being hit by the super effective attack.

"Gl-Gli!"  
It's claws started glowing red and it was in the shape of an 'X'. It then charged straight into Linux, dealing a heavy ammount of damage.

"Linux, freeze it's tail to the ground before it can fly away!" Linux did as it was told and froze Gligars tail to the ground. I also noticed that Linux doesn't really talk that much, translator or not. My thoughts diminished as I saw the Gligar trying to thaw it's tail out of the ice.

"Linux, quick! Use Tackle!" Linux slammed into the Gligar and it fell on its back, with it's tail still stuck in the ice.

"Go Pokeball!" I threw a Pokeball right into the Gligar. A red light appeared and it was sucked into the Pokeball. It shook twice before being opened with a flash of light. It managed to finally thaw out of the ice and it flew into the air.

"Gli!" It's fangs started to glow light blue and headed right towards Linux. It bit onto Linux and ice started forming on its body.

"Linux, use Psybeam!" Linux obeyed and fired a purple-pink-blue ray at the Gligar. The Gligar went crashing into the ground, and probably bit its tounge when it faceplanted. Hard.

"Lets try this again!" I threw another Pokeball and with another flash of red, the Gligar was sucked into the Pokeball. It shook three times, and it made a nice little 'Ping!' sound when it captured a Pokemon. I couldn't hear that with Spyro because I was too busy being attacked by a rouge electric ghost thing. I just knew I had a new member to my team. I also wouldn't have to say I only have two Pokemon to gym leaders anymore.

"So you caught the Gligar?" Serena questioned.

"Yep. Now i'm gonna challenge the Hearthome Gym!"

"But first your entering the contest, right?"

"Yea and- NO! I'm not gonna do that!"

"Whatever you say..." She said sarcastically.

-.-.-

"Hey! You two there! I challenge you to a battle!" Some kid yelled across road.

"Uh, sure. Double battle?"

"Sure. Go, Gligar and Gardevoir!"

I recongnized the Gligar, but I never saw a Gardevoir before. It kinda looked like a female Gallade, except it could be horribly be abused by Rule 34.

"Go Flippy!"  
"Go Gligar too!"

When I sent out my Gligar I looked over at the kids Gligar. It was purple! For some reason the kid was also staring at my Gligar. I spoke up first.

"Woah! Your Gligar is a different color!" The kid looked a bit confused by that.

"N-no! Gligar are normally purple! Yours is blue! YOU have a really rare Gligar!"

I felt a bit like an idiot not knowing MY Gligar was a extremly rare.

"So... are we gonna battle?"

"Uh, yeah sure..."

-.-.-

**Note: More will be revealed about 'Jules Olsen' later in the story. He will only be mentioned a few times early on, but will become a bigger part of the story later on.**


	11. Its a one hit KO'

"Go! Gardevoir, and Grovyle!" The other boy yelled, as he threw out two Pokeballs.

"Go Gligar to be named!"  
"Go Flippy!"

"Gardevoir, use Psychic on the Gligar, and Grovyle, use Leaf Blade on the Wooper!"

The Gardevoir lifted Gligar into the air with Psychic energy, and slammed him into the ground. I think it bit its tounge again. The Pokemon called 'Grovyle' had blade like leaves on its arms and they started glowing a shiny green. It then flashed towards Flippy in the blink of an eye and rapidly started slashing her with the 'Leaf Blades.'

"Woop!" Flippy cried in pain.

"Flippy, uh, use Hydro Cannon on the Gardevoir!" Serena commanded. Flippy started charging a dark blue beam, then exploded into a ball of water with more water trailing behind it in a jet Gardevoir was hit in the stomach and was knocked out immeditetly! The other boy's jaw dropped to the ground as he saw the devistating attack.

"Uh, lets see what this Gligar knows... Ice Fang, Poison Jab, X-Scissor, and... Gullotine? Uh, Gligar, use Gullotine on the Grovyle!" Gligar's claws turned bright red and he started charging towards Grovyle. He then slammed it down into the groud by the neck. The Grovyle was instantly knocked out and made a last whimpering sound of pain once it was knocked out cold. As the dust was clearing out, I could actually a little bit of Grovyle's blood was spilled. Nothing serious, just bleeding from the mouth a little. The other boy turned as pale as paper.

"Why did Gullotine instantly knock it out?" I asked, to which an experienced trainer, would be like asking 'What's 1 minus 1?'

"Gullotine is a 1 hit K.O. move. Or an 'OHKO' move." Serena responded.

"Grovyle and Gardevoir, return..." The two Pokemon went back into their Pokeballs with a flash of red light. "Go, Gli- actually, nevermind. I'll let you two win this time..." The boy said as he walked over to us.

"Smart move." Serena said with a grin on her face. She was now acting like she was the most powerful trainer ever. The boy handed us a few bills and stuck out his hand.

"The name's Cory. Cory Martin." I shook his hand and so did Serena.

"I'm Marcel Sharp. This is Serena... uh... Whats your last name?" I asked, just realizing she had never told me.

"It's Serena Chambers." She looked a little annoyed having to say that.

"Anyway, Marcel. We should exchange numbers. We could have a rematch sometime." Cory asked.

"Alright, sure." We exchanged numbers and he was about to set off.

"I'm from the Hoenn region by the way. You should stop by there sometime. They have really powerful Pokemon over there." Cory said before he left.

"Sure. I might stop by there sometime. C'ya later." I said.

"C'ya." I think I may have just made a rival.

-.-.-

"So... the entrance to Hearthome City is through that cave?" Serena asked.

"Well according to my map, the only other way is to climb Mount Corenet."

"Alright then, lets get going! You have to get ready for your contest!"

"Ugh. Do I still have to enter that?"

"Yep."

"But Contest's seem stupid... and I haven't even seen one!"

"The winner gets 100,000 Pokedollars!"

"ONEHUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!?"

"No, Pokedollars. It means 10,000 dollars.

"Well thats STILL alot of money! What do I have to do in a contest?"

"Well first..." She looked at my clothes. "You need to look formal."

"Describe."

"Well first, your hair is a bit of a mess. We need to get that looking nice." She wasn't wrong. My hair, after what i've been through, has grown and became messy. I've been a trainer for at least a month, and I desperatly needed a haircut.

"Then, we need to get you a nice suit. If you showed up in your dirt covered jeans, i'm pretty sure they would kick you out of the building." My clothes have taken a bit of a beating. I didn't really pack that many clothes, and one of my pants a gunshot hole in them.

"We can worry about the contest later though. We need to get through this cave. It's in a week anyways." Serena said as she began walking towards the cave.

-.-.-

The cave was long, and confusing to navigate. Zubat were contantly swarming us, Geodude kept thrwoing rocks at us, and Meditite kept flinging us around the cave with Psychic.

"Maybe Spyro can just Shadow Sneak us out of here!" I threw out Spyro's Pokeball and he came out with the familiar flash of light.

_"Do you need something trainer?_" He asked.

"Are you able to use Shadow Sneak and get us out of this cave?" I answered with another question.

_"I can try..._" We held on to Spyro and he shadow sneaked us somewhere. All of a sudden it got hard to breathe once we were in another room. The entire room was covered in hot steam, and there was an underground lake next to us. Me and Serena were coughing like crazy, while Spyro didn't seem affected at all.

"Why aren't you affected by this heat?" Serena asked in between coughs.

_"... I'm a ghost Pokemon..._ I don't need oxygen because I'm dead..." I never actually thought ghost type Pokemon were dead Pokemon, or maybe humans.

"Well get us out before we suffocate in here!" Spyro grabbed onto us and Shadow Sneaked us somewhere else. We were just outside of a cave entrance, which was right by a bridge. There was also a waterfall nearby.

"Finally! Were out of that cave! Spyro must have Shadow Sneaked us to the bottom of the mountain before." I looked at Spyro, but he seemed a bit lost in thought.

"Spyro, you ok?"

"_... Us Ghost Pokemon don't exactly like being reminded that were just dead beings..._" He glared over at Serena, whose face turned a bit red.

"Sorry..." Serena apologized. I returned Spyro and we crossed the wooden bridge. It was pretty old, and I nearly fell off into the river below because of a loose plank. Once we crossed, there was a mountain path that went up a little next to the waterfall. Once we climbed up to the top, we could see Hearthome City.

-.-.-

**My Internet is really being a jerk to me lately... By the time I put up this chapter, I will be writing another one, so there should be a new chapter either tomorrow, or the next day. I'm trying to pre-write a bunch of chapters before school starts, so suggestions from other people may not appear just yet. Anyway, look forward to another chapter probably tomorrow! Also, be sure to check out the other Pokemon Fanfic I put up! It's not exactly mine, but my friend abandoned it and he asked me to continue it for him. Be sure to check that out too! It's more of a humor story rather than adventure, like mine. Anyways, i'll be seeing you guys next time!**


	12. RARE Candy?

"So that's Hearthome City?" I asked.

"Yep. See that dome building in the distance over there? That's the area where they hold contests." Serena replied as she was pointing to the dome shaped building.

"Let's start heading down this path then. The sooner we get to Hearthome City, the sooner I can get my second gym badge... And possibly win 10,000 dollars." I said pretty greedily. We started going down the path that led to Hearthome City. We decided to let out our Pokemon to walk (float) with us.

"Linux, why don't you talk much?" I asked curiously.

_"Why? What have I to say?_"

"Well... don't you want me to understand you?"

"_What would be different by how we interact? We have to battle for human's entertainment. We beat each other into submission, and repeat._"

"Don't you want to be friends?" I felt kind of hurt that my starter Pokemon didn't think me as a friend... or anything for that matter.

"_...Friends..?_" His expression did not change at all.

"Friends? Buddies? Chums? Pals?" I said every friend related word I could think of.

"_I do not understand._"

"Porygon are man made Pokemon. I don't think they actually have some feelings. I know they can feel pain and stuff, but..." Serena said as she was looking down at Linux.

"Wait, so all Porygon are just machines?" I said kind of suprised.

"Well no. They are living things, just with the sense of pain and such. If they couldn't feel pain, they wouldn't be able to faint in battles. Kinda over powered if that were the case."

"...Anyway. Let's not talk about that anymore."

"Ok..."

-.-.-

As we neared the gate to Hearthome City, we noticed a man near the gate. He looked very suspicious to me. I was trying my best to ignore the way he was glaring at me and Serena. Serena seemed to notice him because she gave me a nervous look when we walked right past him. Just when we were about to enter the Hearthome gate, the man got up and stopped us.

"Hey, you two." The man said in his very deep voice.

"Uh... Y-yes?" Serena answered. She looked very nervous. The man looked down at the both of us. It looked like he was inspecting us for something. He was thinking as he rubbed his chin. A few momments later (which had felt like an eternity) he pulled out a stone. It was hidden behind the bushes he was sitting at. It had two holes and a crack starting from the bottom of the stone going to the middle. He handed it out to me, and I hastily took it.

"Dont ask any questions about it. Just don't let it out of your possesion." The man looked down at the stone and looked at it very intently. "Also, dont let those criminals get their hands on it. Bad things will happen." He turned us both around and shoved us toward Hearthome City. When I turned back around to ask him what he meant, the man was long gone.

"Wanna just pretend like that wasn't creepy at all?" I said to Serena.

"Yea, definetly."

We finally went through the gates to Hearthome City. It was a large city with posters about contests splattered around every corner.

"Wow, this place is big!" Serena exclaimed as she stared at the buildings. I looked at her, remembering she was also from Unova.

"Have you ever been to Castelia City before?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, no I haven't."

"Then tust me, you don't know a 'big' city." Compared to Unovan City's, Sinnoh wasn't all that big. Hearthome was probably bigger than Virbank, but after 14 years of living in Unova, the city's in Sinnoh seemed pretty small.

"Where's the gym by the way? There should be one of those huge maps on the street that say 'You are here' somewhere around."

"Hmm..." Serena looked around for one. She spotted one across the street. We walked over and looked at the sign.

"Ok... so were here... and the gym is over... across the city!? That's gonna take hours to walk on by foot!" I said as I was staring at the map.

"Well its... 3:07PM right now so... we can probably catch a bus to that part of the city tommorow. We should just try to find a Pokemon Center for now."

"Alright sure. Where's the nearest one?" I asked.

"Uh... just a few blocks away. Lets get going. Im starving."

"Yea, me too."

-.-.-

"The only available room we have is shared with 2 other people." NUrse Joy said as she checked the computer.

"Aw. Well I guess we don't mind sharing the room with 2 other people." Serena said as I watched from the lobby chairs. Nurse Joy handed her a room card and she walked over to me.

"So we have to share a room with 2 other people..."

"Aw man. Hopefully they're not dicks." I said. I saw Serena grin a little.

"Nice way to talk about people you never met before."

"Im just saying hopefully they're not. What's the room number?"

"Uh... Room 218. Second floor I guess." We went upstairs to room 218.

"How do I put this thing in again? Face up this way, or face down this way?" She pointed the card in multiple directions.

"I think you put the card in the card hole this way... heh. Card hole."

"How mature." Serena said, even though I saw her grin when I said 'Card hole.' She pushed the card in the slot and the door unlocked. We entered the room, which was probably empty. We set down our bags and looked at the room. It actually looked like an apartment house rather than a hotel room. I saw that on the table were some candies wrapped in blue paper. I felt a little snacky so I walked over to unwrap one. As I was about to put it in my mouth I saw Serena look over at me.

"Wait Marcel! Those are-" Too late. I put it in my mouth and immediatly cringed at the horrible taste. I spit it out into the nearest trashcan.

"Oh God! That tasted horrible!" I went to the kitchen sink to rinse out my mouth.

"Marcel, that was a-" She got cut off again as a boy walked into the room from the bathroom. It looked as if he just finished taking a shower.

"Did you just eat a Rare Candy?" He asked.

"Ugh. If they're so rare, why do they taste terrible?" Serena and the other boy facepalmed in perfect unsion.

"Rare Candys are only for Pokemon. They get stronger when they eat them." The boy spoke up. "What are you doing in my room anyway?"

"Nurse Joy said that we had to share a room with 2 other people." Serena said.

"Oh ok. My friend is somewhere in the lobby. She should be back pretty soon. Im Nathan by the way."

"I'm Marcel. This is Serena. Wait, did you say Pokemon get stronger when they eat those Rare Candys?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Mind if I take some?"

"I'm pretty sure those are complimentary from the Pokemon Center. You can take as many as you like."

"Ok, cool. Do you know when a Porygon or Gligar evolves? I already have a fully evolved Gengar."

"Did someone trade you that Gengar?"

"No... why?"

"Did you temporarily trade a Haunter?"

"No... why does this matter?

"Gengar evolve when they are traded to someone else. Many Pokemon evolve like that."

"Huh... I just found my Gengar in the wild."

"Thats pretty rare. Your lucky."

"Ok... but how do Porygon and Gligar evolve? Also, got any good Gligar nicknames?

"Well, for Gligar, he needs to hold a Razor Fang at night, and gain a level. For Porygon. it needs to hold or inset some disc into it. Then it needs to be traded to evolve."

"What kind of disc?"

"I dunno. All I know is that its rare in any region aside from Kanto. Thats where its produced. Silph Co. I think."

"So none of my Pokemon evolve naturally? Nice... Hey, what Pokemon do you have?"

"Lemme show you." He threw out 5 Pokeballs into the air. The 5 Pokemon came out after the blinding flash of light.

"Espeon!"  
"Flyyyy!"  
"Zooonnee!"  
"Grrr..."  
"Maril"

"So here's Evon the Espeon, Gerudo the Flygon, Magneto the Magnezone, Etzio the Zoroark, and Marianne the Azumaril."

"Whoah! Where did you get all these Pokemon?"

"Well Evon was my starter, I found Gerudo in Hoenn, I got Magneto in Johto, Etzio I bought from a breeder in Unova, and I hatched Marianne from an egg.

"Wow! Your a pro trainer then?"

"Well... now i'm more of a trainer and breeder."

I admired all the awesome Pokemon that Nathan had. I might have went a little too the close to Etzio though. He slashed at me with his claws glowing (glowing?) pitch black.

"Woah! Etzio, thats not how we greet new people! Sorry about that. He doesn't get along with anyone aside from me and Evon."

"Alright then..."

"What do breeders actually do anyway? I mean, aside from breeding Pokemon." Serena spoke up.

"Well most breeders, like myself, capture any Pokemon that may be worth selling to trainers. Especially shiny Pokemon. Breeders go nuts for them." I grinned to myself.

"Hey, wanna see my Gligar?"

"Um, Ok, but after I finish telling- HOLY CRAP!" Nathan's eyes went huge as he admired the Gligar. He picked up the Gligar and started inspecting everything.

"Pinchers, good condition, Fangs, healthy, tail, WOW! Thats one strong tail!" I could tell Gligar was getting very uncomfortable. He then clamped onto Nathans ears.

"AHHHH!" I thought he was screaming in pain, until I heard the next part.

"The strength of these pinchers are amazing!" He then grabbed Gligar by the ear and pulled him off with no problem at all.

"How... How did you get him off so easily?" I asked. Last time I checked, I was close to suffocating because I couldn't pull him off.

"Gligar's lose all the feeling in their body for a few seconds when you grab them by the ear, so you can easily pull them off your face."

"That would have been nice to know earlier..."

There was a knocking at the door. Nathan went to answer it. When he opened the door, there was a girl with light brown hair and an orange streak in it. She was wearing a light green shirt and a red miniskirt. She was, uh... to be honest... kinda hot.

"Hey Penny. These two are sharing a room with us."

"Alright then. Im gonna take a bath. Its gonna get late soon." I looked at the clock and realized it was already 6:43.

"Wow..." Nathan looked over at me and grinned. He knew exactly what was going through my head.

"You like Penny, don't you?" Nathan asked. Honestly, there was no use trying to hide it. He knew, so I couldn't deny it.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What are you gonna do about it?" Serena finally caught on and probably instantly hated Penny.

"Aww c'mon. Admit it." Nathan was nudging me with his elbow while raising his eyebrows.

"Alright fine, I like her a bit. Happy now?"

"I could try to hook you two up if you wanted. And maybe in a few years you two could- OW!" Serena pinched him hard to keep him from finishing that sentence.

"Lets change the topic. Is there anything to do here?"

"WEELLL... I did pay extra this room sooo..." About five minutes later we were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl on flat screen TV. Can't belive paying a little extra money would also include a video game system.

Nathan would pick Meta Knight, Serena would choose Luigi, and I would pick Sonic. Eventually Penny sat down next to me and picked up a remote. She eventually kicked our asses with Jigglypuff. Still hard to belive they put Pokemon in a Smash game. I mean, if Pokemon were a game franchise that were around for many years that would be around forever, yea. I could understand that. But they are actual creatures, which is weird.

"We should probably get ready for bed now... its pretty late..." Nathan said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yea i'm pretty tired. Lets go." I said. We all went into the bedroom. There were two double beds.

"Oh yea, forgot to mention, there are no single beds. Just double beds. So who shares with who?" Before anybody could speak up, Serena did.

"I'll share with Marcel." I'm not sure if it was because she liked me, or because she didn't want me sharing with Penny.

"Alright then. Good night!" Nathan said as he dived into the bed.

The lights were turned off, and I assumed everybody was asleep. I could not sleep at all though, even though I said I was tired. I looked up and saw everybody with their eyes closed. I got up and went into the Kitchen. I was feeling a bit hungry and looked in the fridge. Nothing interesting in there. I looked in the freezer.  
Ice cream? Sure, it'll have to do for now. I grabbed a bowl and picked out chocolate. I also found some whip cream, caramel syrup, and sprinkles. Well, i'm not gonna get an opprutunity like this for a while. After I was done making it, I got out a spoon and dived into the ice cream. I was halfway through when I saw Penny looking at me from the bedroom door.

"Grabbing a midnight snack?" She asked as she walked out the door.

"Yea... A very sugary one..."

"You can't sleep, can you?"

"Defenitly not after this snack."

"I can't sleep either. I'm gonna go make myself a snack too." A few minutes later, she came out with a strawberry, vanilla, chocolate combo ice cream. It was flodded with caramel syrup, and a mountain of whip cream on it. No sprinkles though.

"Now THIS is what you call a midnight snack!" She exclaimed proudly.

I just finished my ice cream and looked in awe at Penny's ice cream.

"Your gonna finish that!?"

"Of course not. I'll be bouncing of the walls if I finished that!" She pulled out two spoons. "Your gonna help me!"

"I am still a little hungry... alright, sure.

It took about 10 minutes, but we managed to finish that monster of an ice cream. We both sat down on the couch and sighed with relief.

"We manged to finish it... and now i'm completely tired..." Penny said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah... me too..."

"I'm gonna go to sleep. Good night." She leaned against me and put her head on my shoulder and slowly went to sleep. I celebrated on the inside for the fact that she probably liked me. Eventually I fell asleep too on the couch. That was defenitly a win for me.

-.-.-

The next morning, we both woke up to the smell of pancakes downstairs. Penny went downstairs to get some pancakes and I checked the other room to see if the others were still asleep. Nathan was still sleeping, but Serena wasn't there. I got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I saw Penny at one table and saw Serena at another table. Who to sit with? One of my best friends, or the girl that probably likes me... well, that last one would be refering to both of them... I just decided to grab some breakfast before I sat at a table. Pancakes with syrup, Sausages, and some scrambled eggs. I just decided to sit at a table with some other trainers. I couldn't help but listen to the other trainers chat.

"When does Fantina get back to her gym?"  
"Anybody else think Cynthia is hot?"  
"Does anybody have an Ultra Ball I can borow?"  
"Why did that kid dye his hair silver?"  
"Who here has 8 badges?"  
"I'm gonna challenge Cynthia next week!"

I couldn't help but wonder who Cynthia was.

"Hey guys, who is Cynthia?" I asked sounding very dumb. I regret asking that when everyone just stared at me with 'Are you freakin' kidding me?' faces.

"Cynthia is the champion of Sinnoh. Every trainer knows that..." One of the male trainers said.

"Oh... Well... I heard she was hot?" I wasn't sure if I asked a question or said a statement. One of the other trainers pulled out his phone.

"She is. Trust me. Heres a picture of her." I looked at the picture on the boys phone.

"Wow... she is pretty hot..." I said still staring at the picture. Most of the other male trainers just nodded their heads in agreement.

"None of you think its weird that you think a woman, years older than all of you, is hot?" One of the female trainers said. We all just looked at each other.

"Nope."  
"Not at all."  
"Its normal to me."  
"Not really."

Those were all the answers to that question. I eventually finished my breakfast and put away my plate. Penny was still eating and Serena probably went back up to the room.

"Your still eating, even after that snack we had?" I asked Penny as I sat down with her.

"These pancakes are delicious!" She shot back with a mouth full of Pancake.

"I don't see how their THAT good."

"Try them if you don't belive me!"

"I already had some. I'm gonna go back up to the room now."

"Wait, i'll come with you." She finished the last bit of her Pancakes and we both went upstairs together.

"Why did you dye you hair silver anyway?" Penny asked me.

"I didn't. It used to be black, but turned silver for some reason."

"Well thats kind of interesting..."

We finally made it to the room after some chatting. We both went inside to find Nathan inspecting Gligar again. I forgot I never returned him. Gligar then saw me and flew right for my face. He didn't latch on to my ears this time though. He just stayed on my face. Although I was still losing oxygen. I grabbed Gligar by the ear and he plopped right off my face.

"I gonna try and catch a bus to the other side of the city. I'm gonna challenge the gym leader here. Do you know what type of Pokemon they use?" I asked.

"Ghost type i'm pretty sure." Nathan said.

"Oh! I almost forgot." I pulled out the strange stone from my backpack and handed it to Nathan. "Do you have any idea what this is? Some creepy guy handed it to me and Serena." Nathan looked at the rock with curiousity.

"I've seen this in a book before. I think its called an Odd Keystone. I'm not too sure on what its used for though..."

I saw Serena just come out of the bathroom. She must have just taken a shower since her hair was a bit damp.

"I'll look up what I can about this Odd Keystone." Nathan said, holding the Keystone. All of a sudden, the area where the cracks were started glowing purple.

"Woah, what the hell!?" Nathan nearly dropped the Keystone on the floor. It stopped glowing after a few seconds.

"That was weird..." I said as I grabbed my backpack.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked as she dried off her hair.

"I'm gonna catch a bus to the other side of the city, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Wait for me. I'll come with you."

"Can I come too?" Penny asked.

"I don't see why not." I responded. "Nathan, your gonna stay here?"

"Yea."

"Alright then."

-.-.-

We boarded a bus to the city, and we took our seats. Penny sat down next to me, and Serena was forced to sit next to her.

"So... how did you two start traveling together?" Penny asked Serena.

"We met in Floraroma Town." Serena said, looking at the floor, and out the windows, or anywhere else so she wouldn't have to make eye contact with Penny. "Some guys tried to rob my Pokemon and broke my leg. Marcel carried me back to the Pokemon Center. Later on, he left to Eterna City, and I decided to come with him." Serena said, explaining when we met and stuff.

"Is there anything interesting that happened during your journey so far?" Penny asked me. I looked over at Serena.

"Well... if getting shot in the leg, Oreburgh almost getting blown up, and nearly dying to an Arcehops is interesting... Then yes. My journey is very interesting."

Penny just looked at me. You never got shot. Your just lying.

"Am I?" I rolled my pants to show her where I got shot. When Penny saw it, all the color in her face disappeared.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I thought you were just kidding!"

"It's ok..."

It took about an hour and a half to get there, but we finally made it to the other side of the city.

"So the gym is over there?"

"Yep. Now you just need to challenge the gym leader."

"Alright then. I'm ready."

-.-.-

**So I made this chapter extra long due to the lack of chapters reccently. The area i'm staying in also has bad internet connection. Also, if you want to create your own character fo the story, just PM the details about that character. Also, I changed my Pen name again to match what I re-named my Youtube account. I might consider making chapters regularly this long, but they would come out a little later. Just look foward to more chapters i'll put out for you guys!**


	13. Mega Power

We all entered the gym, which was pitch black, with only a few lights on the floor.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I questioned.

"Are you looking for Fantina?" We all looked around for the voice. We finally found it when a man shined a flash light below his face, like when someone tries to act scary when telling a ghost story.

"Uh, yea. Is she here?" Serena asked.

"She just left for the contest hall. Maybe you can still catch up to her."

"Alright. Thanks."

We all left to go to the Contest hall. It was only a few blocks down the street, so not too far from the gym.

"So this is where you will particapate, huh?" Serena said as she patted me on the back. My face went a bit red remembering Penny was with us.

"Your entering a contest?" Penny said, trying not to laugh.

"Uh... yea..." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Ok, well you better have a good looking Pokemon to win one of those."

"Would a shiny Pokemon apply to that list?" I asked

"Yea, i'm pretty sure that always appeals."

We all entered the Contest hall and saw lots of people there. There were three receptionests, and people registering for contests.

"This place is pretty big!" I said looking around. There were multiple pictures of people who I guess were important. There was a picture of a woman with black hair,  
short pants, all here clothes were white, and she was wearing what looked like wings or something. She was also standing a Gardevoir.

"So where are we going to find the gym leader anyways?" Penny questioned.

"Uh... lets just ask around." I said looking around. We asked around for about a minute until I found a purple haired woman.

"You wouldn't happen to be the gym leader, would you?" I asked dumbly. The woman looked at me and smiled.

"Oui. I am ze gym leader of Hearthome city. Are you a challenger?" She asked in her french accent.

"Yea. When can we battle?"

"I would love to accept your challenge now, but I am too busy organizing the next contest. You can come back to ze gym tomorrow." She say, still smiling. I had to force myself to act calm about that. We traveled from across the city, only to get my challenge declined.

-.-.-

I finally found Serena and Penny again.

"Did you find the gym leader?" Serena asked.

"I did, but she had to decline my challenge for now. We have to come back to the gym tommorow."

"So I had to pay the bus fare for nothing!?" Penny said. We forgot our money in the hotel room when we left, so Penny had to pay for us.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to pay for lunch then?" I was just joking, but she shot me a look that instantly shut me up. We decided to look around this area of the city for awhile before heading back to the hotel. There was this one store which had a T.V. on the outside. They were showing a Pokemon tournament that took place in Kalos. I was completley mesmerised by the battle.

"And Doublade dodges that Hydro Pump by an inch!" The announcer was shouting in the stadium the tournament took place in.

"Doublade uses Sacred Sword, and delivers a major blow to Greninja! Whats this?" The Pokemon called Doublade was then struck with a powerful attack from the Pokemon called Greninja.

"And that Payback is enough to send Doublade flying! And Doublade is out!" The announcer sounded as energetic as ever.

"Trainer Jay from the Blue Corner has only one Pokemon left, while Trainer Rafael from the Green Corner has two!" He must have been refering to the two trainers battling. Jay returned his Doublade, and sent out his next Pokemon.

"And Jay's final Pokemon is his Tyranitar! ...Whats this?" Jay was wearing some sort of braclet. He put his finger on it and lifted his arm into the air. The braclet then started glowing a bright purple. After a few seconds, his Tyranitar was glowing purple too. The entire camera was completly engulfed in purple light. When the light faded, the Tyranitar looked different. Had it evolved? Tyranitar couldn't evolve any further though...

"WOW! Jay's Tyranitar has evolved into Mega Tyranitar!" I announcer said, getting up from his chair. Everyone in the stadium, and everyone watching the tournament from the store was amazed.

"Tyranitar! Use Brick Break!"  
"Greninja, dodge!"

The Greninja leaped into the air, but masivley failed when Tyranitar used Brick Break on its head, and went spiraling into the ground.

"And Greninja is out of the game! Rafael is down to one last Pokemon!"

"Charizard, go!" He sent out his Charizard, which roared very loudly. It only made the fans cheer louder. Rafael had also been wearing one of those braclets. He tapped it, held it up into the air, and the same process with the purple lights happened again. After the light faded, Charizard looked like a whole new Pokemon, unlike Tyranitar. This time, it was black, its wings were turned spiky and were blue, and it had blue fire coming out of its mouth.

"Looks like Charizard has evolved into Charizard X!"

"Charizard, use Inferno!" A giant ray of fire was blasted toward Tyranitar. It only managed to move it back a few feet.

"Tyrantiar, use Dragon Claw!" Its claws had turned dark purple, and slashed at the Charizard, which somehow delt massive damage.

"Shake it off and start charging energy!" Charizard started getting ready for a powerful attack.

"Heres an opening! Use Stone Edge!" A bunch of pointed stones were surrounding Tyranitar, and they all flew straight into Charizard. It grunted with pain, but managed to take it.

"Now!" Charizard held it arms up into the air, where a green sphere was formed. It then launched into a large beam into Tyranitar. Before it could hit, Jay shouted one last command.

"Outrage!" Tyranitar looked extemly pissed off, then roared as loud as it could. While it roared, giant waves of purple matter was blasted into Charizard. When Charizard was hit, the Solar Beam had hit Tyranitar. Both Pokemon went down with loud roars as they hit the ground.

"Charizard is down! ... And so is Tyranitar! That means this tie has to be settled with a coin toss!" On the big screen, there was a Magikarp coin.

"Rafael gets heads, and Jay gets tails... and its tails! Jay moves on to the next round!" The audience roared with cheering, while Rafael looked completly destroyed. Both fainted Pokemon were returned, and they both went back into the rooms where they got ready. The T.V. cut to commercials, and I was finally free.

"That was one hell of a match..." Serena said as we walked over to the bus stop.

"What was that thing they were using to make their Pokemon be... Mega or something." I asked.

"I have no idea, but I assume you want one now, don't you?" Penny asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." I said simply.

-.-.-

**I know this chapter was pretty short, and just a filler, but you can't blame me. X and Y are out. This was going to be posted on the 12th, but I had a Chespin with my name on it. Also, Jay is totally not based around my trainer from Pokemon Y, and Rafael is totally not my brother's game. (Yes they are) Also, try to guess who that was in the poster, even though its quite obvious.**


	14. This guy's a real Looker!

We took a bus back to the Pokemon Center, and Penny had to pay the bus fare again. It was probably 1:00 when we got back, so we were hungry when we arrived.

"I'm gonna go get some lunch. I'll meet you guys back in our room." Penny said as she took her bag. "I'm only gonna pay for my own lunch." She said, looking at me.

"Alright sure. I'll go see how Nathan's doing." I said as I walked towards the Pokemon Center with Serena.

-.-.-

We entered the room, and saw Nathan next to a table, which the Keystone was sitting upon. He must have still been studying it.

"Marcel, I think I'm going insane." Nathan said, as he looked my direction.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"I swear, when I looked away from that Keystone for one second, and I heard it say something."

"I think your just imagining stuff. A stone can't speak." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Maybe... Did you challenge the gym leader yet?" He questioned.

"She was too busy organizing a contest. Hey, you've been to many regions, right? What's that thing I saw on T.V. where the trainers would Ultra evolve their Pokemon or something?" I asked remembering the battle.

"You mean Mega evolve?"

"Uh sure."

"That's something that was recently discovered. Usually Mega evolving is very popular in Kalos."

"Know where I can get that bracelet thing they use to mega evolve?"

"I'm pretty sure without any mega stones, a mega ring is useless. Like buying a Fire Stone, but no Pokemon to use it on."

"Aww man. Anyway, anything you find out about the Keystone?"

"All I know, is that its driving me to insanity." I knew he was just joking, but he looked serious.

"Have fun with that. I'm gonna go get some lunch. I'll leave my Pokemon with you while I'm out." I let out all my Pokemon to wander the room. Linux floated, and just idled, Spyro was practically magnetized to the Keystone, and my still need-to-be named Gligar clung onto the ceiling fan as it still spun.

"Serena, wanna come with me?" I asked, grabbing my wallet.

"Sure, lemme just grab-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. I opened it, and there was a man with brown hair, a white jacket, and khakis.

"Who are you?" Nathan questioned, getting up from the table.

"I do believe you are in possession of something very valuable. Do you mind showing it to me?" The man asked.

"Hey, you look a little familiar... Do I now you?" Serena asked as she came up to the door. The man was caught off gaurd by this question, but quickly recovered.

"Me? I do not believe we have met. You are mistaken for someone else!" The man insisted.

"No... I know your face from somewhere... You just have a different hairstyle..." Serena said, studying the man.

"No no! I am very certain we have not met anywhere before!" The man looked a little nervous this time.

"I think I met you in Eterna City... your that guy from the International Police!"

The man sighed with defeat. "Yes, you are indeed correct... but how could you have seen through my perfect disguise? Your the only person to have recognized me through a disguise in years! ... Well only a few months actually..."

"Is that the guy you were talking about in Eterna?" I asked Serena.

"Yea. He helped me carry you to the Pokemon Center. He was disguised as one of those Galactic bastards."

"Yea, speaking of that, I don't appreciate having to find my assigned Honchcrow 2 miles into Eterna Forest... How did your Gengar even get there that fast!?"

"Only Ghosts would know." I simply replied. The man took off the brown wig he was wearing, and it revealed his straight black hair. He also took off his white jacket, only for a brown jacket to be found under it. Thank God he didn't take off his pants though.

"My name is- hah! No! My code name is Looker! I am a globe trotting member of the International Police, as you know!  
I of course, cannot reveal any other sorts of personal information to you! But, as to why I'm here... There is a very valuable rock that I believe you three are in possession of. Could you be as kind enough as to show me the location of this rock, if you don't mind." For a member of the international police, he's not very demanding as to what he wants.

"Uh, would this be the one your after?" Nathan said as he pointed to the table. Looker went into the room and inspected it carefully.

"Yes yes. This is indeed the stone I am looking for. Very valuable, it is. What might it be doing in the possession of young adults such as yourselves?"

"Uh... some weird guy by the gate of Hearthome City just gave it to us... We have no idea what it does though..." Serena explained to the man.

"So it seems. Would you mind giving it to me? The International Police is doing all of their power to keep it away from those Team Galactic people!"

"Are they after it or something?" I asked.

"Yes yes indeed! While I was disguised as one of their people, I managed to retrieve some very valuable information! They are planning to use many forms of destruction in order to take over Sinnoh, or maybe even the world!"

"But weren't they already stopped by some trainer when they used legendary dragons or something?"

"Yes, that is true! I was there! But now, they plan to take everything by force. They are no signs of mercy this time. Now, instead of a horde of Golbats, they have...  
well now they have better Pokemon... Oh yes, and guns too! As you may recall Eterna city..." He said that looking at me.

"Do they have any other plans?" Nathan asked.

"I heard there was something about a bomb. Not like the one in Oreburgh City though! Oh no! Much worse! Apparently, they were planning to use and atomic bomb to blow up Sinnoh in case their plans were foiled again. Although, the blueprints seem to have gone missing. An Elite Grunt lost it while paroling Sandgem Town undercover." I instantly remembered the blueprints I left with Prof. Rowan.

"Well what do they want with the Keystone anyway?" Nathan asked, getting more suspicious of the man.

"Apparently, inside that Keystone, lives a Pokemon that was Banished Century's ago. They know how to bring it out of the Keystone so they can wreak destruction."

"Spiritomb, huh?" I pulled out my Pokedex and looked of 'Spiritomb.' The Pokedex came up with an entry and it transmitted aloud.

_"Spiritomb, the Forbidden Pokemon. As punishment for misdeeds 500 years ago, it was imprisoned in the fissure of an Odd Keystone. Its body is made up of 108 spirits._"

"Is it really that dangerous?" Serena questioned.

_"Yes. It can instantly kill any human being using Dark Pulse."_ The Pokedex responded.

"...Are they programmed to respond to our voices like that?"

_"Yes. All Pokedex's are programmed like this."_ The Pokemon responded once again.

"No matter! You must hand over the keystone before Team Galactic can get their hands on it!"

"I think we can keep it in our hands for now. I mean, the first place Team Galactic would look for the Keystone would be the International Police HQ or something."  
Nathan piped in.

"You make a good point. I will come back for it later. Try to stay out of trouble kids. If you get any other information about Team Galactic, call me at this number."  
He handed me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Alright sure." Looker then left the our room.

"Well that really came out of nowhere. I guess were guarding this thing now." Nathan said while putting the Keystone back on the table.

Serena and I left for lunch about ten minutes later.

-.-.-

**Hooray for back to back chapters! Originally, the member of the International police wasn't gonna be Looker, but I just had too much fun writing the way he talks, I just had to do it. Also, to make this more interesting, whenever Looker appears in the story, just imagine his theme song playing in your head. Your Welcome.**


End file.
